Are You Aware?
by jayferr
Summary: Max bumps into Alec at Crash and befriends him. Whats the catch? Hes still at Manticore on a mission to find Eyes Only, and Max is the resource to finding him. M/A
1. Phil, Alec, Whoever

Title: Are You Aware?  
  
Author: Jenn  
  
Email: jenner_56@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13/ POSSIBLY R or NC-17 in later chapters. not sure...  
  
Summary: Max bumps into Alec at crash. Alec is still at Manticore, and Max mistakenly becomes his mission. Theirs more to it, but ya gotta read to find out!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Happy?  
  
A/N: My first fic. Be nice. Review, Please? :)  
  
Dedication: To my gym teacher Mrs. Ames. Your mean, cruel, mean, mean, and summore cruel. Thanks for making my life a living hell. Go ahead and tell me to run 20 laps cause I said the word hell. HELL HELL HELL. Muahahha. Gosh...I really pray she doesnt read fics..haha  
  
-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-  
  
Max walked into crash. It was loud tonight. Very loud. The music was taking over, people were drunk, perverted and crazy. It was jam packed and she was exhausted. She didn't even know why she thought of coming here now. When she felt like this.  
  
Not even 8 hours ago she broke things off-totally-with Logan. It was hard. But it was for the best. She'd be fooling herself if she had said it would have worked for them. It would never work.  
  
Max looked like hell. But even when she looked her worst all the men were still staring. Max sighed. Was there even a guy out there that was half- sane? Not boring, self-centered, lieng men. Could she at least find a guy that was loyal, funny, knock-over good looking, and most importantly didn't have a virus that would kill them if you touched them?  
  
Max was mad at herself. Why was she thinking of this? The whole point to go to Crash was to forget her worries. She looked around and spotted OC and Sketchy at a table. They spotted her as well and waved her over.  
  
"Hey guys." Max smiled sadly. "Hey!" Sketchy greeted, already drunk.  
  
"Hey boo. You aiight?" Original asked worriedly. "Im good." Max said pulling herself up a chair and sitting down. "Just Logan business. Nothing new."  
  
Original Cindy's mouth formed an 'o'. "So what happened boo? Feel like tellin' OC?"  
  
"Its nothing. I just ending things with him. For sure now." Max added remembering his attitude when she had told him. He didnt help her situation at all. "Ahh I see. Well do you know what can help all situations like this one?" OC asked.  
  
"I give."  
  
"Beer!" Sketchy half-yelled excitedly holding up his glass of empty beer. OC and Max smiled. "Exactly." OC said.  
  
"Alright I'm gonna make a head for the bathroom and then I get us some beer alright? I really gotta go." Max said getting up and heading for the bathroom. OC smiled. She knew she was lying.  
  
-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-  
  
Max walked into the bathroom and luckily their was no one in there. She broke down crying. She lay on the floor and let the tears fall. She wasnt one for crying, but she had so much inside her she had to do something. She wished she could just meet a normal guy, someone who caught her attention the first time she saw them. Someone that made her knees give into her. Someone caring, sweet, funny, and someone she could touch.  
  
She sobbed for 5 minutes. Got up, washed her face to make sure it wasnt obvious what she had done. Walked out like she wasnt worried and ordered a pitcher of beer.  
  
She walked back to the table. OC eyed her curiously. "Here ya goes." Max said filling hers, OC's and Sketchys glass full of beer. Max downed it. "You sure you aiight boo?"  
  
"Im just peachy." Max said smiling. Original Cindy knew she was lying. But she didnt want to push it.  
  
*  
  
10pm.  
  
They were on their 10th pitcher. OC was drunk. Sketchy was totally drunk. And Max, she was still exactly the same as she was when she walked in. "Boo." OC said. "I umm. Oh. What was I gonna say?"  
  
"I give up!" Sketchy yelled burping in the process. Original was thinking deeply. Or trying to. "Aw yeah. I think we have had enough beer."  
  
"No way. Im not even half-drunk yet." Max pointed out filling her glass again and downing it. "Thats not fair though!" OC pouted. She slumped over. "Im going to puke." OC said.  
  
"Me too." Sketchy said. Sketchy looked like a plum. He was actually turning purple. Max's eyes went wide. Then without warning, Sketchy belched louder than anything Max had ever heard. It was gross.  
  
That got everyones attention. "Oops."Sketchy said. Everyone turned back around.  
  
OC ran to the bathroom. She really was going to puke. "Looks like she didnt have to burp." Max said looking at Sketchy. "What? I couldnt help it!"  
  
"Im gonna get another beer. Its almost empty." Max said taking the pitcher to refill it again.  
  
"Refill it please." Max said handing the guy the glass. "Wow, you dont even seem drunk yet!" the man exclaimed refilling the beer. Max looked at him cautiously. "Well, I have a small bladder. I pee it out every 10 minutes."  
  
The man looked at her strangly. He bought it. He handed her the beer and she smiled walking off. Not watching she ran into a man and spilled her beer on him. "Oh. My. God. I am so sorry." Max said staring at the big puddle of beer on his shirt.  
  
"I am really, really sorry."  
  
The man laughed. "Its okay. Really." Max looked up at him for the first time. He was, damn, fine. Max's knees gave into her and she fell to the floor, totally embarassed. "Whoa there, you okay?" he asked helping her up.  
  
"Uhh yeah I'm okay. My knees have never done that on me before." Max said blushing.  
  
The man laughed. "I see. Im Phil. You are?"  
  
"Max." She said smiling at him. He smiled back, "I like that."  
  
"Thanks?" Max said. Their was something off about this guy. He was, different. Okay so he was stunningly handsome, but their was something else she couldnt put her finger on it. And his eyes, they were so familiar.  
  
"I've never seen you here before?"  
  
He looked down at her. She was really beautiful. Prefect in fact. "You could say im not from around here."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"Look I know this may sound awkward but I was wondering if I could buy you a drink." Phil said. "Even though I have a pitcher of beer on me already, theirs no such thing as too much beer."  
  
Max smiled. She liked this man. Phil. He didnt look like a Phil. And she didnt know why she thought that. "I have a better idea. Why dont we just go somewhere else. Its way packed in here." Max said looking around.  
  
"Point taken. Lets get outta here."  
  
-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-  
  
"So tell me a little about yourself?" Max aked Phil while walking. Neither had any idea where they were going. They just walked.  
  
"Uhh, not much to say about me. I work on computers. I am a part-time teacher. I know it sounds funny from me, I dont look like a teacher, but I am serious." Phil said looking at Max. They were holding hands now. Neither had any idea how it got that way.  
  
"Thats nice. Any family?"  
  
"Not really. I have a twin brother. But I think he died." Phil said looking at Max. "I sort of have a father. I guess you could call him that. He was one for dicipline. He always wanted me to be a soldier. Actually I could say I had a big family. But we weren't really related. You know what I mean?" He was starting to think he was saying too much.  
  
"Yeah. I know exactly what you mean. I was exactly the same." Max said thinking back.  
  
Max looked up at him. She was staring at him, trying to figure him out. He was different than the guys she knew. It puzzled her. Phil saw her staring and looked down at her. She immediatly turned away. Embarassed that he caught her staring.  
  
Phil smiled. He wasnt supposed to be here. His mission was to get files on a specific person, then report back asap. Not be here, talking to this beautiful girl he knew nothing about, and sharing so much with her.  
  
Just then it started raining. Pouring more like it. They both looked up. Max yelled. "I hate the rain!"  
  
"Really? I love it." Phil said smiling. "Lets go to my place. Its nice and dry there. And Im pretty sure its not far away." Max said grabbing his arm and running to shelter. *Am I nuts?* She thought. *I know hardly nothing about this guy and I just met him an hour ago.* Too late now.  
  
-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-  
  
"Ahh here we go. Nice and dry." Max said opening the door to her apartment. "This place is nice." Phil said looking around.  
  
Max laughed. "Are you for real? Theirs stuff everywhere. I didnt get a chance to clean lately."  
  
"Well then it looks cleaner than my apartment." Phil said still amazed at how clean her place was, and how messy his was. Phil looked to the right. "Holy shit! You got a tv!" Phil said jumping on the couch and flipping through her channels.  
  
Max watched Phil. He sure was different. Yeah she liked television, but he looked like he died and went to heaven. *Oh god, what if hes one of those guys that lay on the couch all day and just watch tv, eat up the food, drink beer and have fun while doing it.* Max thought. He better not be like that.  
  
"Hey you got anything to drink?" Phil asked over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off the tv. "Yeah." Max muttered. *How great.*  
  
"Thanks." He said when Max handed him the beer. "So what do you wanna do?" Max asked hoping he would get off the couch or at least look at her. "Shh. Here comes my favorite part."  
  
"What where I turn off the tv?" Max asked. She grabbed the remote from him and switched the tv off. "Hey! Why did you do that for?"  
  
"Because. Its my tv." Max said grinning. "Give me the remote." He demanded.  
  
"No." Max said matter of factly. "Give me the remote." He demanded again. "Umm....no."  
  
"Give me that remote now."  
  
"What ya gonna do about it, Phil." Max asked. He was getting angry. Was she for real? Was she toying with him? He was about to punch her when a pillow got flung at his head and he fell to the ground. So did Max, laughing.  
  
He got up and was now pissed. What was she thinking? That hurt. But what was she doing, laughing? What for?  
  
"Phil lighten up geez. Its called fun you know." He thought about that, fun. Well, he never failed a mission. Might as well try.  
  
Max never saw it coming. One minute she was wondering what his deal was, then, a huge pillow plows her in the face and she gets knocked back down. Oh no he didnt.  
  
Max got up and she took a fighting stance. He did as well. She lunged forward flying herself at him and knocking him to the ground with her. Now she was on top of him smiling down. He looked up. This was fun.  
  
"So you give up?" Max asked. "Never." Phil answered.  
  
Then he flipped her so now he was on top. "Give up?" he asked. "Never." she whispered. They were so close now. Not sure what to do. Inches apart from eachother. Then Max noticed something on his neck.  
  
"What is that?" Max asked. Gosh, just ruined the moment. Phil erased his thoughts. "Whats what?"  
  
"That thing on your neck." Max said. Phil shot up. "Nothing." he said a little shaky.  
  
"No that isn't nothing. Thats a barcode isnt it?" She asked. Great. Now she found out and he'd have to kill her. Sure he liked her, nothing serious. He hoped. "Fine you got me. It is. Happy?" He hissed reaching for the knife in his boot.  
  
"I knew you were different. I knew it all along. "  
  
Max lifted her hair and turned around to reveal her barcode. "I am a transgenic too." Phil was stunned. He wasnt expecting that. He should have though. She had all the traits of a transgenic. But he hadn't thought of it. He let go of his boot. Maybe he didnt have to kill her. "Whats your designation?" He asked.  
  
"X5-452." She said. Okay cool so she was an X5. That designation seemed familiar though. "You?"  
  
Should he tell her? Can he trust her? He shouldn't be here. "X5-494." He said making up his mind. Max's mouth dropped. Did he say...  
  
"You have a twin?" Max asked not believing him. "Did." he said. Max winced. So he was dead.  
  
"You knew him?" He asked. "Yeah. You can say that. We were brothers." Max said. Now his mouth dropped. "So were brother and sister? Eww." He said backing away from her.  
  
"No you dont understand. I meant we were like brother and sisters. The people I was with practically became my family." Max said. "So why aren't you back at Manticore?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"I escaped. With my so-called brothers and sisters."  
  
He took in what she said. Now he was angry. "Your one of the escapees from '09?"  
  
"You know?" Max asked. "Well hell yes I know. Everybody knows. Do you know how hard we had it after you escaped? No. Because you weren't there. Especially the twins. Me. We got it bad." He said remembering everything.  
  
He didnt want to go back there. But he had to. He didnt have a choice. Everywhere he went guards were watching him. They still didnt trust him.  
  
"Sorry." Max whispered. "Yeah you better be sorry. All you did was think about yourselves, not us." Phil said getting angry. "What? Is that a problem? Thats all everyone else did at Manticore. We couldnt trust anyone. They didnt believe us when we told them. Its not like we knew it was going to turn out that way." Max said getting defensive. No one is going to tell her she made a mistake leaving. She made the right choice.  
  
Phil was getting angry with her. She was a bitch! "Is that your real name anyways? Phil?" Max asked.  
  
"No. Its my assigned name. I dont have a real one." He said.  
  
"What is your mission?" Max asked. "Thats classified." He answered. "Fine. But it better not be me." Max said. Their were people out there still looking for her. Could be her.  
  
"Dont worry. It has nothing to do with you for once." He said. "Fine. Whatever. But you should really get a real name."  
  
"Oh and I should just let you tell me what to do. Got your such a-"  
  
"Bitch? Thanks, dick." Max said smiling sweetly.  
  
He glared. She glared back. He was such a....she was such a...  
  
"Maybe I should name you dick." She said. "Now Max. Just because you want to name me after your favorite play toy doesn't mean Im going to play along with you." He said grinning.  
  
Max got it. "Alec." she said matter-of-factly. "Huh?"  
  
"Your name will be Alec. As in smart-alec." Alec....He kind of liked that. Not that he'd tell her. he shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. Dick. Prick. Alec. Phil. Handsome...whatever you wanna call me." He said winking at her. Max rolled her eyes. How did this happed. One minute she was falling for him. Now she wasnt.  
  
They were both glaring at each other.  
  
"You know you should better go work on your mission instead of wasting my time." Max said getting up and opening the door. "Attitude problem ey Max? PMS or something?" Alec asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
Max kicked him in the ass and he flew out the door. "Okay okay. I know you like that ass but no touchy!" Alec said moving his finger back and forth.  
  
"Just leave. Your scaring me."  
  
"Okay fine then. Be that way." He said leaving. After he left Max felt a little disappointed. As did Alec.  
  
-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-  
  
He wasnt supposed to be here. Stealing files. Yep, thats good ol' Manticore for you. His mission was to get information on a specific person. He was trying to remember who that was.  
  
He had decided to come in through the skylight. Kill the alarms. Then quietly break into the main office, open the file cabinet, look through some files, try to remember who's it was he was supposed to steal. Get out and go back to Manticore.  
  
He had no idea why he would go back. Possibly because his life was on the line now and he wasnt one to hand it out. Unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
Something had gone wrong. He killed the alarms, cameras, everything. But he had gotten caught. Not really a big deal, he could fight off the guards, but a whole swat team? No way. So he had to get out, fast. He grabbed a bunch of files praying one of them was the ones he needed.  
  
He was out now. Didnt even break a sweat. He walked down an alley looking through the files until he found the one. Yep he found it. Threw the others in the trash can and read the file. Mr. Eyes Only.  
  
-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-¯-_-  
  
A/N: So? Review tell me what yall think. Please! Again, my first fic. Be nice and review! Ya know you wanna! Push that button and submit a review. If you got some ideas to throw at me, by all means go ahead. If you just wanna say you've read it, go ahead. You wanna tell me it sucks, go ahead. You wanna tell me its the best, then, really go ahead!!  
  
:) 


	2. Damn Him

Rant: Thanks so so much for the reviews. So greatly appreciated!! I LOVE YALL! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING :)  
  
And im so so sorry I havent updated in like a month, but school is real hectic with me. Plus the fair came up last week..It was a blast. Anyways back to the story.  
  
A/N: I realized something while reading over my other chapter. Max didn't realize Alec looked like Ben! Okay, so lets just say Max never killed Ben, and the last time she saw him was when she escaped okay? So she only recognizes the little Ben. But from what Alec looks like she can interpret what Ben looks like. This might be some clues for my later chapters.  
  
Unfortuantly, since their is not allowed any NC-17 chapters, this story will not go NC-17. Poo. But if I have time, which I doubt, I will try to re- write some chapters not fully, just to have some NC-17 scenes and put it on www.fandomination.net. Im not sure yet though.  
  
Now some answers to your questions.  
  
-Dione -Your question about the virus confuses me. In the show Logan gets the virus I think because Renfro puts a genetically targeted retrovirus in Max's blood causing any touch between her and Logan at stake to his life. I have never seen the episode it showed, Im just making an interpretation to what I hear from others. Now im my story its a little different.  
  
zol-If you have watched the Berrisford Agenda, you will see this isnt the only mission Alec has had outside of Manticore so he probably recognizes some things. Though it is a great idea, I will put it in in certain chapters when he sees new things, like you said ice cream. Yes, that would be interesting!  
  
And thanks to everyone else that has reviewed!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Nicely done 494." Renfro said reviewing the file that Alec had retrieved previously. "This will be very handy."  
  
"Now I will need you on another mission. Call it part two. You didnt think it would be that easy do you?" Renfro asked. "No ma'am." he said staring straight ahead.  
  
"Good. Because it will not be as easy as it seems. I will need you to take down Eyes Only. How you ask? That information will be notified later. But when you do, you will need to retrieve every file on him. There is specific, needed information of 452 on those files." She paused.  
  
"Without them, something very, very bad can happen. And thats exactly what I do not need right now. Also, you will need to, how do I say, pre-occupy 452 from Eyes Only. And bring her here, along with the disks."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Alec said, pausing. "Permission to speak, ma'am?"  
  
"Granted. What is it?"  
  
"Why will I need to 'pre-occupy' 452?" He asked. For some reason that designation seemed oddly familiar. Too familiar in fact.  
  
"Because, she plays a very important part in Eyes Only. Goes on his little missions. And I guarantee, if he knows something is going down, then he will ask her to stop it. And we dont need her there wrecking our plans. Those disks must be dealt with immediately. Any further questions?" Renfro asked.  
  
Alec paused. "What is it?" Renfro asked reading his face.  
  
"Well, I know it isn't my business ma'am, but why is it needed to bring 452 here? Why not just take her out?"  
  
"Nice question. Your right, it's none of your business. Lets just say shes, special." Renfro stated. "Hopefully theirs no more questions." She said eyeing him.  
  
"No ma'am." he said. "Good. You will move out in 24 hours with all the information you need. We will be checking on you constantly. Understood?" Renfro asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Alec said yet again. "Good. Move out." Alec saluted and walked out. Why would they trust him? He wondered.  
  
-  
  
"Ma'am? Are you sure we can trust 494?" One of their many doctors asked. "No." Renfro said. "But, I feel he will be very useful on this mission. Compared to the last, if that mistake happens again, their will be no problems." Renfro said.  
  
"What do you mean no probelms?" The doctor asked looking through 494's file. It was very interesting.  
  
Renfro smiled. "We can just kill him." She took the file that the doctor was looking through and walked back into her office. "What a rude, rude woman." The doctor said looking after her.  
  
So, 494 was a bit mischevious. Falling in love, trying to escape, the works. This should be interesting.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Alec was standing there, getting ready to go back out into the world and hopefully not screw up. He had to admit, he was nervous. "Ready 494?" Renfro asked walking into her office.  
  
"As ready as I will ever be, ma'am." Alec said standing up straight. "Good. Now, for some further information. Here is a folder. Full of information you may need to know about this mission. Should answer all your questions. Dare to share this information with anyone, or if somehow someone sees this information, I guarantee you will pay." She warned him handing him the folder.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Alec said taking the folder. "Good. Now here is a pager. For mission uses only. Do not give anyone this pager, or give the number. This I warn you."  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said. Gosh he just wanted to leave. "Okay, that sums it up. Good luck. And as I said, we will be checking in." Renfro stated opening the door.  
  
"Understood." Alec said saluting then leaving for this, totally confused mission.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Max huffed walking into Jampony. What a totally screwed up day. Week for that matter. She couldn't stop thinking about him, Alec. He was invading her mind.  
  
Why couldn't she forget him? Oh she knew all right. His attitude, his eyes, his face, his body. Everything. He was so hott, and such a pain. But that was what she liked about him.  
  
Max sat on the bench by her locker and laid down. She was so tired. But that was a bad mistake, for she opened her eyes and saw Normal looking down at her.  
  
"This bench is a 5 second rest time. Not an over-nighter. Get to work, I have no problem firing you." He scolded throwing some packages on her and shooing people out the door.  
  
Max lazily got up and started to walk out when she recognized a familiar gentleman. Well, you wouldnt call him a gentleman really, more like a boy.  
  
She opened and closed her eyes many times to make sure she was seeing clearly. No, that could NOT be him. "Stop that boo you look like yo blind or suntin." Original Cindy said walking up to her.  
  
"I wish I was." Max muttered. Yes now she finally accepted, it was him. And he was walking her way. "Quick OC hide me." Max said jumping behind her. "What the hell?" OC asked totally confused.  
  
Alec smiled at Original and kept walking, but then he noticed that she had a bulge in her coat. Alec turned around and walked up to her, studying her four legs. He smirked and raised the jacket up revealing an eyes closed, trying to be invisible Max.  
  
Alec grinned.  
  
"Well well, look what the cat dragged in." That caused Max to open her eyes and glare. "Look whos talking stalker. What are you doing here? Can't get enough of me?"  
  
*Oh geez,* She thought. *I'm starting to act like him.*  
  
"Your full of yourself. I needed a job, desperately. So this was the only place I could find that would hire me, I had no idea you worked here. Maybe I should fire myself." Alec said.  
  
Max put on a sugar sweet smile and batted her eyelashes, "Pretty please?"  
  
For a moment Alec thought he was in heaven. She didn't look like she wanted to cut out his heart now. She looked like she wanted to..  
  
"Ouch!" Alec yelled touching his face. "Why did you slap me?"  
  
"Cause you were looking at me funny." Max stated, clearly not apologizing. "So? You were looking at me funny first." He said, practically whining.  
  
"Its called sarcasm Alec." She threw over her shoulder walking out the door. Alec could all but stare at her swaying hips out the door and grinned.  
  
He turned around to see OC smirking at him with her hands on her hips. "What?" He asked in surrender. "Mmm-hmm." Was all she said also walking out.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Max sighed climbing off her bike and sitting it down a deserted ally. She walked up to the space needle, in need for some thinking time. It was almost dark now, and she was tired.  
  
When she got up on the space needle she noticed their was someone else there. She couldn't see his face but they seemed familiar. The person didn't seem to notice she was here but she had an idea who it was.  
  
She coughed purposely and the person turned around, startled. "Max?" He questioned to make sure he had seen right. "Alec." She said back.  
  
She saw him put something in his coat pocket. Something shiny. That obviously got her curious and she sat down next to him. "What are you doing up here?" He asked her.  
  
"I go up here all the time." She said looking out into the city. "To think. Its like my special place, but since your here, its not that special anymore."  
  
That hurt Alec a little, and he was wondering why. He didn't like that feeling.  
  
Max's beeper went off grabbing her attention. She looked down and sighed, "Logan."  
  
"Whos Logan?" Alec questioned. "A friend you could say."  
  
"Why haven't you told me about him?" Alec asked. "Because my friends are none of your business." She got up and turned around to leave. Alec grabbed her arm.  
  
She turned around and Alec let go. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Over to Logans. Hes got some errands I need to run for him."  
  
"Can I come?" He asked. "Are you kidding? No. Your not my friend." She said turning around to leave. "Please?" He whispered.  
  
Max turned around again and to her surprise he looked hurt. Max felt a little guilty at saying those things to him, but he was the person that came into her life. She hardly knew the guy.  
  
"Fine." She muttered. Their were something about his eyes that made her give up on being so mean to him. He grinned, "Great. Lets go to see Logan then."  
  
-And that grin- She thought. It drew her insane. In a good way of course.  
  
-  
  
Max walked into his apartment and looked around and spotted him at his usual spot by the computer. "You rang?" She asked walking over to him with Alec right behind her.  
  
Logan looked up and to his surprise their was a very good looking young man with her. He raised his eyebrows in question.  
  
Max reading his face explained. "Oh no. No no Logan. Alec is a guy I met the other day. He is twinned with one of my brothers, Ben. Hes a transgenic too."  
  
"Oh." Logan said blushing slightly. He shouldn't have worried. Just because Alec is tall, muscular, tan, blonde hair, hazel eyes, and stunningly handsome doesnt mean he had anything to worry about.  
  
"How ya doin?" He asked patting Logan on the back. Logan winced a little in pain. Strong too huh? "Just dandy." He said putting on a fake smile to the man grinning down at him. He didnt like him already.  
  
"You beeped?" Max said changing the subject. She could see Logan tense around the other man. "Oh yes. Im going to need to to, how do I say, borrow something from a museum."  
  
"Ah I see. My specialty." Max said with a twinkle in her eyes. Alec was a little confused. "Huh?" He asked. Logan looked to Max as in question he could trust the man. Max nodded.  
  
"Their is a man that goes by Professor Kilman. He is one of my many resources of finding information on Manticore that have been a mystery to me for many months. He needed a favor from me, and in return he would give me a disk that would help solve my many questions. He needs a certain painting piece, wouldnt say why. Just that it is important. And since I am Eyes Only I have many accesses to museums." Logan explained.  
  
Now it was time for Alecs eyes to twinkle. So this was Eyes Only. "Interesting." Alec said smiling slightly. More to the Eyes Only part than the professor part.  
  
"Well Max, looks like we will need to be heading that to museum now huh?" Alec said looking to Max. "We?" Max repeated. "I didnt hear Logan say anything about we. More like me."  
  
"No no. Now that Alec mentions it, I think it would be handier to have him go along. Two heads are better than one." Logan said. Alec grinned. Smart guy.  
  
"Fine." Max growled walking out dragging Alec with her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Watch it." Max scolded Alec who was being a little noisier than intended. "Sorry. My bad." Alec said behind her. "Why do we have to wear black? I feel so, sneaky." Alec said.  
  
They were both dressed in pure black. Now Alec didnt have a problem with her outfit, it was kind of sexy. But he felt like a-a- a cat.  
  
Max and Alec were waiting outside behind a bush waiting for Logan to confirm it was safe to go inside the, very huge, museum. Alec looked up and gulped. "I feel like im going to visit Dracula."  
  
"Maybe he will suck your blood." Max said sarcastically. "Now shut up."  
  
Alec did shut up, but his hot breath on her neck was no help for Max to concentrate on listening to Logan explain how they were going to get in. She heard about three words from Logan. You, Alec, Go. She huffed in frustration.  
  
"You copy?" Logan asked. "Yeah." She whispered. She actually hadnt, but that was okay. Hopefully they wouldnt get caught. But damn Alec. Damn him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Yeah, short. Sorry. I needed somewhere to stop. Hopefully you guys are still reading this. Review please. The faster you review, the faster I type. Promise. Scouts honor! lol. 


	3. Its All Good

A/N: Someone that had reviewed my story pointed out that Logan already had the virus, so why do it again when they already couldnt touch? Thank you so much for pointing that out. I totally forgot that I even wrote that, so i have to change it now. I have changed chapter 2 so re-read that if you want, but theirs not much changed. I feel like an idiot!  
  
On a different note thanks to those that have reviewed. Its greatly appreciated. Keep reviewing plz =)  
  
-  
  
Max crept up the steps and peered through the glass door, making sure all the lights were out. When she was sure that they were she quietly climbed up a railing of pipes and vines. She was about a fourth of the way up when she realized Alec wasn't behind her.  
  
"Shit." Max cursed silently. "Alec?" She whispered. No answer. "Alec?" She said again. Nothing. "Perfect, just perfect." She muttered returning to climb up the railing.  
  
Max was on top of the building and she peered over the edge looking for any sign of Alec. Their was nothing to be seen. "Logan, where is Alec?" Max said through her headset.  
  
"Isn't he with you?" Logan asked. "No." Max said. "If he was I wouldn't have asked. He ran off." Max heard a shuffling of papers and some clicks and finally after what seemed like forever he spoke.  
  
"Alec is in the building, I think." Logan said. Max was confused. How did he get in? "Your sure?" She asked not believing it. "Yes. Im positive."  
  
"Fine." Max muttered walking over to the skylight on the roof. She looked down inside for any signs of movement, but still there were none. She sighed and took out some tools and cut a hole in the glass just big enough for her, threw a piece of rope down, connected it to a pipe and cautiously made her way down.  
  
She was halfway down and stopped, hearing faint footsteps, barely noticeable. She stopped breathing for a second and listened again. No sounds were heard. So she continued down the rope until she landed on the hard floor and unharnessed the rope from her pants.  
  
Max turned on the flashlight and looked around, trying to find any sign of Alec or the painting Logan needed. She walked down the halls and looked through the pieces of art, if that is what you would call them. Max was bewildered, these paintings looked like someone just splashed some paint on and called it a magical piece of heaven. And they were all alike, how was she going to find the right one?  
  
Max was on the verge of giving up when a certain piece caught her attention. It was a shimmering blue, with some grey. She studied it for what seemed like hours, just staring at it. It was beautiful, unlike the others. It looked like a painter was trying to express peace, and serenity.  
  
She finally pulled her eyes away from the painting and continued her journey down the large museum. Max was in section 4 of the arts and was sure this was the section the painting was in. "Logan?" She whispered into her headset making sure he was still there.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What does this painting look like?" Max asked walking down the hallway. "Well its a bunch of dark colors into one. And theirs a star in the middle." He explained.  
  
Max looked at all the paintings, but none were found with a star in the middle. Max cursed. Their was one missing, it had to be the one. "Its gone." Max said.  
  
"What do you mean its gone?" Logan asked. "I mean its gone. Disappeared. Poof. Missing. Stolen. Gone." Max said still looking to make sure she was right.  
  
"Well just find Alec and get out of there. Guards will be around any minute." Logan said. "Alright." She said turning around and almost having a heart attack, 'cause there was Alec.  
  
Max frowned. "You ass. Where were you?"  
  
"I was looking for the painting duh. Oh, did you know that they actually have naked women statues in here, and their like, wrinkly?" Alec said with a disgusted face. Max rolled her eyes, "Well you always seem to be the older type." Max said walking in the opposite direction with Alec in step beside her.  
  
"Nah. I prefer em' plump. More cushin for the pushin, you know?" Alec said chuckling. Max found it un-amusing. "Whatever. Come on, your slowing me down." Max hissed walking a little bit faster. Alec mocked her movements.  
  
She glared and walked faster, more like jogged. He did the same. Max was running now down the halls towards the rope that she used to get down and buckled it to her pants.  
  
Alec kept walking. "Where are you going?" She asked. "Out the front door." Max laughed, amused. "Suuure. And get yourself thrown into jail thats what."  
  
"Thats how I got in. It wasn't locked. Dumb people." Alec said still walking farther and farther away. Max sighed. He was going to get himself in a whole lot of trouble someday.  
  
Max was about to pull herself up when she saw Alec running full force at her, and he wasnt stopping. Max made a frightened face and Alec jumped on her holding on for dear life. "Up up up." He yelled, panicked.  
  
Max was about to question but did as he asked, and saw from a distance about four guards coming her way. She went up faster and then realized the hole was only big enough for her. She stopped.  
  
"What are you doing?" Alec yelled. "The holes not big enough." Max said looking up and getting ready to pull out the tool she used to cut the glass.  
  
"So." He yelled bewildered. "So I gotta make it bigger." Alec was confused at Maxs actions but decided to do things himself, she would thank him later.  
  
He pulled on the rope which made the glass break around them and sent them flying on the roof, and Max dropping the tool. Alec slowly got up, with broken glass all over him and a few cuts.  
  
He looked over to Max who was looking at him with death in her eyes, and he backed away. "Im going to kill you!" She screamed running after him. Alec ran from her jumping from the building and getting into Logans car as quickly as possible, locking the doors.  
  
Max was inches behind him and was about to break the window when Logan yelled causing them both to freeze. "Stop it, right now. Your acting like children. Calm down for crying out loud, and lets get out of here."  
  
Max did as she was told and Alec opened the door cautiously and she slumped into the seat beside Alec. She would sit beside Logan, but things were still weird between them when they weren't talking business.  
  
She looked out the window only to hear Alecs little mocking voice say "Yes daddy." Sarcastically. She could have strangled him then and there.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Alec was crashing at her and Originals place for tonight because the dumb ox forgot his keys at Jam Pony. He was laying down watching television, when a familiar face was on the news. He gasped and popcorn flowed out of his mouth.  
  
"Max, get your ass in here. Were on the news!" He screeched turning the tv up and Max flew into the room, only wearing a towel. Alecs eyes widened and he grinned "Hey..."  
  
"Shut up." She smirked her eyes boring into the tv. "Again, these two people seen inside the Fort Knox Museum just outside of Wooster. One guard said he was beaten and that the two had stolen a piece of artwork from this museum. The frame was an 19th century piece, and was beautifully painted."  
  
"This was one of the most expensive pieces in the museum and they are searching for the two fugitives now. If you see one of these people, please contact the police immediatly. They are dangerous. I'm Debbie Matinopolis reporting for WBBC news."  
  
"Liars!" Max screeched. "We didnt beat anyone, and we didnt steal a painting. God, they are such liars."  
  
Alec put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed, "Its okay Max, we will get through this." She was surprised by his kindess, but barely showed it. "How?" She whispered.  
  
Alec pulled Max into his embrace and held her, and she eventually fell into a deep sleep.  
  
-  
  
Alec awoke unaware of his surroundings, except the fact he was lying on a couch holding onto a beautiful naked woman, only a towel covered her frame.  
  
He gulped and looked down at her. He finally took in her whole features and she indeed was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He sighed and layed down, putting his hand over her stomach and pulling her closer to him. He was sure he would get slapped for this when she awoke, but right now he didnt give a damn.  
  
-  
  
Max lay awake for what seemed like forever now just enjoying Alecs comfort. His body against hers was enough to drive her insane, it was like she was in heat. But she was sure she wasnt, because she wasnt due for awhile.  
  
She could feel his eyes upon her and she closed her eyes immediately not wanting to have to deal with when they both woke up. Then, without warning, he put his arm over her and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Max smiled loving the feel of him, and turned to face him, pretending to still be asleep, when she realized she was only in her towel. And it was coming off gradually.  
  
Her eyes snapped open and she looked into the eyes of Alec, who looked a little bit scared. She smiled tiredly, but then the smile faded when she felt her towel fall off.  
  
Alecs eyes widened when the towel slipped off, and Maxs did too. She hurriedly got up and pulled her towel around her running into her room.  
  
Alec grinned, he should stay over more often.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Not the longest chapter I know, sorry. But I am trying to think of what to write. Believe me, I will think of something soon. Oh and 5 reviews or more and the next chapter will be up by Wednesday. Promise yall! And if you have ANY ideas at all PLEASE email me at jenner_56@yahoo.com or just review and write it in there. It would be greatly appreciated =) So review!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Bad, Bad Alec

Rant: ARGH, i am mad. I got a 90 out of 100 on my Book Report for English and it SHOULD have been a 100. Evil Ms. Senften, EVIL. Anyways...Thank yall so much for the reviews!! Six reviews wow, thats like a record. lol, Okay sorry I didnt update before Wednesday.. I totally forgot I had to take my dog for his "grooming" appointment, and then Thursday my phone wasnt working and when my phones not working then i cant connect tot the internet. But..Im back now and the story must go on!  
  
Kristi-Yepp this will be a M/A fic..What else could it be?! And their MIGHT be some importance to that art piece...not sure yet. Just guess you'll have to review =)  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Max walked into Jampony, pissed as ever. She knew this was going to be a bad day. How? Well, the whole towel incident was of no help and she knew he would rub it in her face. But also the fact that when she gets ready to leave to go to work she noticed someone stole her bike, and she had to walk in the rain. And to make matters worse, a very large vehicle had to come at the same time she was about to cross the street, getting her muddy and soaking wet in the process.  
  
So here she was, walking into JP, cold, wet, and muddy. She was not in the mood today.  
  
Alec was getting ready to head out to deliver a package when he saw a dirty Max walking in. He grinned and headed toward her. "Well, Well what do we.."  
  
"Shut up." She replied cutting him off. He followed her to her locker and she whipped around hitting him in the face with her wet hair in the process. "Do you have a shirt I can borrow?"  
  
"Sorry, I cant talk remember?" He replied, she glared and was about to knock him upside the head when she heard her voice on the tv. Alec too heard this and he turned around.  
  
Yep, their names and photos were still on the news and they were about to get caught. To their surprise, nobody was paying attention.  
  
Max was about to run over to the tv and shut it off when Original Cindy changed the channel. Max smiled to OC as a thank you and OC nodded in response.  
  
"We gotta go see Logan, he can help." Max said pulling Alec out the door. He rolled his eyes and stopped. "I cant, I have stuff to do." Alec said to Max. "What stuff?"  
  
"None of your business." Alec said pulling his hand free from her air tight grasp. Max looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Fine. I guess I'll see you later." She walked out the door and put up her hood, hoping not to be recognized and ran off to pay a visit to Logan.  
  
Alec watched her walk away, and it sort of pained him to lie to her. He shook those feelings off and also walked out, making sure to put up his hood also.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
He walked into his apartment and poured himself a glass of Scotch. He downed it and called the number left for him if he had any information. The phone rang three times, and someone answered.  
  
"Whos calling?" They asked. "494 ma'am."  
  
"Oh, good. Do you have any information for me?" Renfro asked excitedly. "Well I did find Eyes Only and I have a painting piece that he was to get and send to some Professor Kilman, and Im hoping to track him down soon."  
  
"Your doing better than I thought." Renfro said. "Well then, you go pay this professor a visit, and in the meantime, get that painting over here right away. Some of my soldiers will meet you at 42 Peidmont Avenue, at midnight sharp. Make sure no one is following you, and that no one knows about any of this. Understood?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." He said rolling his eyes. "And Alec? Can I call you Alec?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Dont underestimate what I can and cannot see. Because I can guarantee I can suspend you from this assignment, and you could just be put into Psy Ops. Understood, Alec?"  
  
Alec shivered at the statement and replied "Understood, ma'am."  
  
"Good. My men will see you at midnight then."  
  
The phone went dead and Alec was left to sneer into the phone, their were days when he really wanted to kill that bitch.  
  
-  
  
Max walked into Logans penthouse, and walked over to Logan. "Im all over the news." She said. "I know." Logan said typing into his computer.  
  
"Well? Can you do anything?" Max asked hopefully. "I'd really like to not have my face on Americas Most Wanted."  
  
"I can work some things out."  
  
"Like?" Max asked sitting on a chair and making herself comfortable. "Like hacking into their tv stations, calling in a threat, changing the media around, the usual." He said shrugging. Max grinned. "Your the man."  
  
Logan turned around to face her and smiled. "Im glad things aren't weird between us."  
  
Max tensed. Things were weird for her, it was just with business on her mind, she didnt really notice her and Logan actually had a relationship before. And Alec was slowly making her forget.  
  
"I guess things are still weird." He said smirking at Max, who was silent.  
  
"Logan, I just. I just cant talk about this. Not now, not ever. Things are over between us, you know that, and I am just beginning to. Dont make me do anything I will regret, or say anything I don't mean. I just want to be friends, and do friend things. Not talk about what we had, because we won't have anything anymore." Max said shifting in the chair.  
  
Logan smiled and nodded. "I understand." He paused. "Well, I will do some things to work out the whole tv thing, and until then I guess you can just do what you always do. I really don't have much going on for once, I'm pretty bored." He said changing the subject.  
  
Max nodded and got up. "Alright. Well I guess I will see you later, and thanks for the help." She said walking toward the door.  
  
"Max?" He yelled after her. "Yeah?" She asked turning around.  
  
"I'm glad were friends." He said smiling. "Me too." She said smiling also and walking out the door. She huffed, well that wasn't so bad.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Max arrived home around 9pm, and was dead tired. "OC? You here?" Max called to her roomate walking into their living room. Apparently Original was not, and she found this out when she saw a note on the coffee table. It read:  
  
Max, Went out with a few hunnies, won't be home 'til late. Dont wait up aiight boo? And dont have too much fun widdout me.  
  
Original Cindy  
  
Max tossed the note in the trash can and sighed, what was she gonna do? She thought about going to Crash, but without OC it wasnt the same.  
  
Max decided to pay Alec a visit, because she apparently was that bored. She hopped on her ninja and sped off towards his apartment.  
  
-  
  
When Max arrived at Alecs, she noticed he was just getting on his bike. He looked around cautiously, which got Max a little suspicious, and hopped on and drove off. But instead of going his usual way through town, he went down an alley.  
  
Since Max was the suspicious type she sped off after him cautious of being caught, and noticed he stopped outside of Peidmont Avenue. "What the hell is he doing in this neighborhood?" Max whispered to herself, hiding in a dark corner.  
  
Alec sat their for 5 more minutes when a green van pulled up beside him. Alec was carrying a very large bag and handed it to the person in the van, who took it and nodded to him and drove off. She couldnt see the person in the van, but Max was wondering what was up.  
  
Alec sat their for a couple more minutes, talking, or pretending to talk on his cell phone. Then he looked around one more time and drove off, this time not down a deserted alley.  
  
Max watched him leave and she had the thought that Alec wasnt turning out to be who she thought he was. She waited another minute and drove back down the alley she came from, speeding off into the night.  
  
Not a minute later, Alec drove back to that alley and watched Max drive away.  
  
He pulled out his cell and called Renfros number. "Whos calling?" She asked. "Ma'am, we have a problem." Alec said into the phone, watching Max go out of sight.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Max, are you up?" OC asked walking into their apartment. "Yeah." A small voice called from the living room. Max sat their staring at the tv, which was not on.  
  
"Well Logan did it, me and Alec aren't on the news anymore. Now someone else is suspected." Max said without feeling, still staring at the tv. Original sat next to Max. "Then why do you sound like thats the worst thing in the world?" She asked Max.  
  
Max looked over at OC, "I think Alec is lying to me."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About everything. About why hes working at Jampony, why hes here, just everything." Max said taking a drink from a liter of coke. "Why do you think this?" OC asked Max.  
  
"I followed him today, because I was suspicious at where he was going. He stopped in this freaky neighborhood, then he gave this green van a big plastic bag. What was in it I dont know. But I do know that hes lying about something."  
  
"It could have just been something he owed from someone." OC said yawning. "But then why would he be so jumpy about it? He looked around to make sure no one was following him."  
  
"Maybe hes a drug dealer." OC said grinning. Max smirked. "I dont think so. Something is up, and I'm gonna find out." Max said staring down at the floor.  
  
OC sighed. Their was no telling what Max was going to do.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Max walked into Jampony, all smiles. "What tickled your fancy today?" Normal asked staring at her weird. Max just smiled. "Nice shirt. Green definetly is your color."  
  
Normal looked down at his shirt and furrowed his eyebrows. "Maybe I should change." He said walking away. After he left Alec walked up to Max and looked at her funny. "Why are you smiling?" He asked.  
  
Max just smiled even bigger. "Alec, what do you do on Friday nights?" She asked running her finger down his coat. Alec gulped. "Nothing." He said clearing his throat.  
  
"Nothing?" She asked grinning up at him and blowing in his ear. He shivered and wiped his forehead. "God, it's hot in here. Don't you think it's hot in here?" He asked.  
  
"No." She said beaming at him. He looked at her suspiciously wondering what she was up to, and then he walked away. "Oh I dont do much on Fridays, just the usual. Go to Kitties and watch women strip. Quite fun if you ask me."  
  
Max smirked and walked away taking some packages Normal threw at her. "Nice shirt. Did you change?" She said walking away. It was hawaiian with pretty little palm trees on them. "Your really asking for a firing." Normal yelled at her while she was walking out the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Max, hold still!" OC screeched at Max who was fidgeting. "Sorry but this damn thong isn't so comfortable." Max said.  
  
OC just smiled and finished putting on loads of make-up on her face. "So why do I have to dress up as a super-slut again?" Max asked looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Beause you want to see what Alec is doing at a strip club and hopefully you'll get some more info. on your theory of Alec being evil." OC said putting lipstick on her lips.  
  
Max smirked causing OC to mess up her make over. "I never said he was evil, I just said their was something suspicious about him, thats all."  
  
Original rubbed off the lipstick and added a few touch ups and was done. "Vua-la." OC said showing Max her finishing product. Max raised her eyebrow while looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
She had a red tank on that showed her stomach and some of her black lace bra, a short black skirt, high heels and she had her hair kind of curly, but not too curly.  
  
"Girl you look bangin." OC said approvingly. "Is that a good thing?"  
  
"Suga thats a great thing. Damn, If I could go with you tonight just to see some hunnies, I would. But, I've got lots to do tonight. But, have fun." She said patting her on the back and walking out.  
  
Max sighed. "Hello Dolly." She said smirking.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
It was 10 tonight and Alec was waiting for a so-called client to get here. He was obviously late. It wasnt such a good idea to tell Max where he usually was on Friday nights, but like she would ever come to a strip club.  
  
Alec got a cigarette and lit it, puffing it out of his mouth. Not two seconds later, a tall blonde with little clothes on decided to flirt with him. "Those are bad for you." She said bending down taking a puff from his cigarette.  
  
"Their bad for you too." He said back to her. She smiled and giggled, and bent over which gave him the perfect view down her shirt. She saw him looking approvingly, and she grinned.  
  
-  
  
Max looked up at the club she saw and sure enough it did say Kitties. She sighed and walked in, getting plenty of whistles from the people waiting in line.  
  
She looked around and sneered. These women were like slaves, how could they even have a job like this? It was worse than working with Normal. Way worse.  
  
Max sat down at a nearby table and ordered a drink, and putting on a hat hoping not to be recognized if Alec was here. When she got her drink she slowly sipped on it and almost choked when she noticed Alec, not a foot away. He was flirting with a tall blonde girl.  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "It figures." She muttered. Max lit a cigarette and coughed, because shes never smoked in her life. The man sitting in a table nearby stared at her.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him and walked off to the bathroom.  
  
When she arrived in the bathroom she looked in the mirror and almost screamed. That didnt even look like her. Well, she didnt look bad at all, it was just the make up was so heavy that she looked like someone else.  
  
"God this thong is riding up my ass." Max whispered a little too loud. The woman beside her fixing her make up looked at her and grinned. "Yeah, I have that problem a lot too." She said putting her things in her purse and walking out.  
  
Max looked at the girl strangely when she was walking out. She looked like she was 14. Max shrugged and put her things in her purse and went back to her table.  
  
She sat down and cursed. She spilled her drink. "Waiter." She called. A second later a man in a tight shirt and a bow tie walked over to her and smiled flirtaciously. "Need some help?" He asked, winking in the process.  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. Umm, I happened to spill my drink and I was hoping you could clean it up for me." She said.  
  
"No problem." The man said wiping up her mess. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah can I please have a glass of water." The man nodded and walked away. Max lit another cigarette hoping not to cough this time, but she didnt suceed. She coughed about four times and the same man that she stuck her tongue out at a minute later walked over to her.  
  
"Are you okay miss?" The man asked touching her arm briefly. Max swatted it away and glared up at him. "Fine." She growled.  
  
The man backed away and sat down. Max returned to puffing her cigarette, with repeated coughs now and then.  
  
-  
  
She was sitting there for 10 minutes, all smoked out. God, how could Alec stay here? These girls were sick. Max was almost falling asleep when the waiter came back with her water.  
  
"Here you are." He said putting her drink down and winking at her again in the process. "Excuse me Mr.-" She looked at his nametag. "Mr. Tom is it? Well Tom, If you can recall, I asked for a glass of water at least 15 minutes ago. And If you wink at me one more time, I'm going to be forced to hurt you. Got it, Tom?"  
  
The waiter looked shocked for a moment, but nodded and walked away. Or more like ran away. Max shook her head and took a drink of water. The man that tried to talk to her earlier was still staring at her, but this time with amusement.  
  
"What?" She snapped at him. He smiled for a brief moment and then hid it. "Nothing." He said looking away. "Good." She muttered getting in her purse and grabbing a couple midols.  
  
The place was about to close and Max totally forgot about Alec. She looked over to him and he was nowhere to be seen. She hurriedly stuffed her things in her purse and ran out of the club. She looked around outside and still, no sign of him.  
  
She was about to give up when she spotted him getting into the same green van. Max ran over to her ninja, but when she arrived to the spot she left it, it was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Shit." Max cursed looking around. "Now what?" She asked herself.  
  
Max glanced over to the people exiting when the man who sat by her in the club was just getting on his bike. Max thought for a moment, then walked over to him.  
  
"Excuse me?" She said tapping his shoulder. He turned around and was a bit surprised at who he saw. "What, did I forget to apologize or something?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, no. My bike was stolen, and I was hoping you could give me a ride back to my place." Max said looking up at him. It was the first time she noticed what he looked like, and he didnt look bad.  
  
"Sorry, but the last time I tried to help you, I almost got my head bitten off." He said putting on a fake smile and getting on his bike. "Wait. Im sorry about earlier, its just I was in a really bad mood. You know how PMS is right?" She said. He raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Okay maybe you dont. But I really and sorry and I really do need a ride." She said. He looked like he was about to say yes. "Please?" She asked putting on a smile. "Fine." He said.  
  
She grinned and hopped on behind him.  
  
-  
  
"So whats your name?" He asked her. "Max." She said. "Whats yours?"  
  
"Biggs." He said. "What kind of a name is Biggs?" Max asked him. "Well what kind of a name is Max?"  
  
"Whats wrong with Max?" She asked. "Whats wrong with Biggs?" He asked her. She sneered. "Okay, shut up." He was surprised by her tone. "Hello, but Im giving you a ride."  
  
Max didnt answer. She just looked out at all the cars passing by, when she spotted the green van she saw Alec get into. She was sure this was the van. "Stop stop stop! Turn around." She yelled. "What? Why?"  
  
"Please just do it." He did as she said and drove in the opposite direction. "Follow that green van, and dont let it out of your sight." Max said pointing at the van. "Okay what is going on?" He asked her. "Just do it."  
  
Biggs followed the van for another 10 minutes when it stopped at a large brick building. "Okay okay. Park behind that bush." She said.  
  
When they were parked they both got off the bike and watched the people get out of the van. Max only recognized Alec. "Whats going on?" He asked.  
  
"Shhhh!" She said covering his mouth with her hand. They went inside the building and Max followed. "What are you doing?" Biggs asked her. "Following them."  
  
"Why?" He asked incredilously. "Cause I want to see what their up to."  
  
"Are you a cop?" Biggs asked Max. Max smirked. "Hardly."  
  
He followed her into the building and they climbed up a ladder. Max climbed into a vent and made her way through rooms. She stopped at one particular room where she saw Alec. "Ow." Biggs said running into her.  
  
"Shh." She said. Max stared wide eyed at Alec talking to a man that went by Professor Kilman. She couldn' believe what she was seeing.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: I totally changed the path of where my story was going, and hopefully ya like it. REVIEW PLEASE. Thanks =) 


	5. On The Outside Looking In

A/N: Hmm, thanks for the reviews. Not as many as I'd hope, but its better than none =)  
  
Next time, review. Please!  
  
Oh and Biggs and Alec DO NOT know eachother, okay? Alright.  
  
Thanks to mel, kristi, ella, and jg for reviewing. And kristi--Yepp, Biggs IS who you think he is.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Max and Biggs were in the vent, watching Alec, Professor Kilman and a couple other men talking. She couldnt believe her eyes, and had to have Biggs pinch her a few times to make sure she was awake.  
  
But sure enough, this was reality. "Can you hear them?" Biggs whispered to Max. "Not really, their talking really soft. The only thing I've heard yet is er.., hmm, and umm. I dont know." She said sighing in frustration. What the hell was Alec up to?  
  
Max was half falling asleep when Biggs punched her in the arm. "What?" She mumbled grumpily, and a little too loud causing the two men to look around in wonder at where the noise came from.  
  
"He went in that room with that professor, and those two men are waiting for them. And they probably heard your loud mouth." Biggs hissed.  
  
Max glared but said nothing, just looked down waiting for Alec and the professor to come out.  
  
Just moments later Alec did come out, but not the professor. Max squinted her eyes in curiousity, and moved through the vent, looking through the air ducts to see what room Alec was in.  
  
Biggs rolled his eyes and followed her, and she found the room that Alec was in moments ago, and she hopped down with no noise.  
  
Biggs copied her movements, and was soon down in the room also. She looked around, finding nothing when she opened the door to the closet and sure enough their was the professor, all tied up. "What the hell?" Max whispered. Why would Alec do this?  
  
"Uhh, Max, Alecs coming back in here. You better hurry." Biggs said looking through the blinds. Max cursed.  
  
"I'll be back sir." Max whispered to the man, closing the closet door and climbed up into the vent with Biggs behind her.  
  
Alec opened the door and walked over to the closet, opening it and taking something out of the mans pocket, and turned around and left.  
  
Biggs let out a sigh of relief, "That was close."  
  
"I know, but why in the hell did Alec do that?" Max asked. "Maybe hes a psycho, thats what most psychos do. Kill people, tie them up and leave them to die."  
  
Max rolled her eyes and made her way to where she came from, with Biggs behind her. "Why did you have to bring me here? Now im involved, and I'm going to get killed, and then I'm going to kill you." Biggs complained.  
  
Max stopped suddenly, on purpose of course, with Biggs running right into her. "Damnit!" He cursed. "You know Max, I dont necessarily like running into your ass. Well, not on accident. But maybe on purpose sometime. Then it might not hurt as much!" He yelled.  
  
"Shhhh!" Max glared. "Your gonna get us in big trouble, and its going to be your fault!" He shut up and the caught part, and followed her the rest of the way.  
  
-  
  
It was 3am, and she had spent the whole day at a strip club, a smelly vent, and a total and complete ass. And to think she was still in her slutty clothes, still stinky, and still stuck with the ass.  
  
Max walked into her apartment with Biggs behind her. "You know, you could always go home now." Max pointed out.  
  
"Yeah but, spending my whole day in a vent with a girl thats wears less clothes than my grandma, and getting all stinky, well I just cant resist what you have in store for me next." He joked.  
  
Max grinned. "I dont normally wear these clothes." She pointed out, going to her room and closing the door. Biggs shrugged and sat down on the couch, watching tv.  
  
-  
  
Original Cindy awoke at 8am, and walked into the living room to get her a cup of coffee. She walked over to sit on the couch and got the remote off the floor and sat down, making the covers rise up as if someone was under them.  
  
OC screamed, frightened and the covers flung off and a dark haired man was staring up at her, screaming also.  
  
Max ran into the living room, and saw OC and Biggs screaming their heads off. "What the hell is going on?" She asked, thinking both were nuts.  
  
"This man is on my couch!" She yelled, pointing to Max to kick his ass. "So?"  
  
"So?" OC said in disbelief. "So what the hell is he doing on my couch. This aint no bed n breakfast."  
  
"Hes a friend that came home with me. Well I wouldnt call him a friend, just a pest that wont leave. Which brings me to why are you still here?" She asked, her hands on her hips.  
  
"I must have fell asleep." He said staring at OC. "Whats yo ass lookin at?" she asked raising her eyebrow. "Nothing." He said looking away. "Mm-hmm." She said turning around to go into the kitchen.  
  
"Whos that?" He asked. "OC? Shes my roomate." Max said. "Just your roomate?" He asked. "Yes." Max said, wondering what he was getting to. "Cool."  
  
"Shes not straight either so dont even bother." Max said turning around walking into the kitchen. "Damn." He cursed.  
  
Just then the door knocked. "Get that Biggs." Max yelled from the kitchen. Biggs got up from the couch and opened the door, and the man he saw yesterday was standing on the other end, with anger in his eyes.  
  
"You!" Biggs yelled slamming the door, running into the kitchen. "What is it?" Max asked with concern. "That man, Alec, hes here."  
  
Maxs eyes went big for a moment, but she calmed down and told him to stay in the bathroom. He nodded and ran into the bathroom, and Original rolled her eyes.  
  
Max opened the door and Alec was still their, confused written all over his face. "Umm, can I come in?" He asked. Max let him in and he looked around her apartment in curiosity.  
  
"Who was that?" Alec asked, his eyes boring into hers. "Who was who?" Max asked back. "Are you okay? You seem, jumpy." Alec said studying her. Something was up.  
  
"Fine, a little too much coffee you know?" Max said sitting down. "Coffee?" He asked in wonder. "What is that?"  
  
"Oh oh, its this yummy strong stuff that you drink in the morning, and you put it in a cup and drink it. Wakes you right up. Whoever invented this stuff was brilliant." Original said smiling. "Want some?"  
  
He thought for a moment and then gave up, "Sure." Max glared at OC and she shrugged her shoulders and poured him a cup of coffee. "What do you want in it?" She asked.  
  
"What?" He asked confused. "You know, do you want sugar in it, cream, milk or just black?"  
  
Alec thought for a moment trying to decide, "Well whats best?" He asked. "Hmm," OC thought. "Definitely the black." She said smiling.  
  
"Okay I will have that." He said, while OC gave him the cup. He picked it up and took a sip, as if he were British. But a sip was all it took was for him to spit it out, right on Max.  
  
"This stuff is nasty." Alec said, taking a towel and stuffing it into his mouth to get the taste off. Original was cracking up laughing, and Max was glaring.  
  
Alec just realized where he spit his coffee, and his eyes went wide for a moment, until he smiled sweetly. "Well, I better get going now." Alec said getting up, running out the door.  
  
Max smirked and got up, stomping to the bathroom. She opened the door, and Biggs was nowhere to be seen. "Biggs, where are you?" She asked looking around.  
  
His head popped out of the hamper and Max jump. "What the hell are you doing in there?"  
  
"Is he gone?" He whispered. "Yeah hes gone, now get out of there." He hopped out of the hamper. "Guess what I found?" He said holding up a pair of spongebob square pants undies. "Give me that." Max snapped taking the underwear from him.  
  
He just grinned and she shooed him out the door. "Do you have a bra like that too?" He yelled to the door, which Max opened it and kicked him in the stomach.  
  
He grunted and fell to the floor.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Later that day after Biggs had finally left, Max went to visit Joshua.  
  
Max opened the door to Joshuas house, with Alec behind her. Why he was with her, she had no idea. Maybe it was because she had no transportation, and she needed to get her baby back.  
  
"Hey Big Fella." Max greeted the canine, who was as usual, painting. Joshua looked to Max, excited to see her. "Hi Little Fella." He said giving her a hug.  
  
Their was a cough behind her and she rolled her eyes. "Joshua this is Alec, Alec this is Joshua." Max introduced. Alec smiled at the dog, and Joshua smiled a big smile and hugged him.  
  
He was surprised by this, but he was more surprised at what he was seeing. A talking dog. When Alec got out of his trance he looked around the room at all the paintings.  
  
"Are these yours?" He asked. "Yes. All Joshuas." He said. "These are good." Alec pointed out. "I like this one, its colors are amazing."  
  
They continued talking art, and Max smiled. Alec seemed normal, but she wasn't sure she could trust him. And she was getting a little worried that he was getting close to all the people she cared about. He could hurt them. But she doubted he would.  
  
She couldn't figure Alec out, their was something behind him, a past maybe. But he never said anything about his past to her at Manticore, nor did she.  
  
She erased her thoughts when Alec said something to her, "What?"  
  
"I said I didnt know Joshua was a transgenic too."  
  
"Oh, yeah he is." She paused. "Well Joshua, I just wanted to check up on you, I know I havent been visiting later. But we gotta get going now, so I will stop by tomorrow alright?"  
  
She could see the sadness in his puppy eyes, and it hurt her. Joshua was like family to her, and she wished she could visit him more.  
  
"Okay Little Fella." He said smiling, giving her a hug. "Bye Medium Fella." Joshua said hugging Alec. He smiled and hugged him back.  
  
"Bye." She said walking out, hopping on Alecs bike. "What do you think your doing?" He asked her. "Please?" She said with a smile that he couldnt resist. "I lost my baby, and I miss her. So can I drive? Besides, were going somewhere that you dont know where it is."  
  
He sighed, "Fine." He said giving her the keys and getting on behind her. "You might want to hold on tight." She said gunning the engine and speeding off.  
  
"Damn, where did you learn to drive?" Alec yelled, holding on tight. "Never did." She said back. Alec opened his eyes wide at this.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
They arrived at the Space Needle, and Max hopped off the bike. "I don't know where were going my ass." Alec snorted, "I've been here before duh."  
  
"I know." Max smiled, "Just needed a reason to drive." Alec smirked, "Whatever."  
  
They were atop the Space Needle now and she sat down on the edge, staring out at the city. Alec followed her, sitting down cautiously.  
  
He looked out across the city, "Looks more beautiful than before."  
  
"I know." Max answered. Neither said a word, just stared, until Max spoke up. "Tell me about your past." She said. "Why?"  
  
"Because, I dont know you, and I dont know how you happened to meet me and stay that way. And I'm trusting you with a lot of things, so I deserve to know."  
  
He thought about it for a moment. "Okay, but you have to promise me that you'll tell me about yours." She nodded and he sighed. "Where to start." He said to himself, rubbing his hands on his jeans.  
  
"Well, I was at Manticore for awhile, you know, doing exactly the same thing as you. Then when I was around 9 things changed. They did tests on me, and I didn't know why. I was took into psy ops and I started going on missions later."  
  
Max didnt say anything, just stared across the city. "But on one particular mission, I failed, and they didn't trust me anymore. So it started over, tests, psy ops, brainwashing. And it continued. But what they didn't know was that I never recovered from that mission."  
  
He paused, "Then they put me on a mission here. Not a bad one though, just to get files from someone, I just have to find them." He lied.  
  
"And I met you, and now here I am telling you about my past. Thats about it." Max was still silent, thinking about it for a moment. "What mission did you not recover from?" She asked.  
  
"Its not to be said." He answered. Max understood, and didn't push. "So, what about you?"  
  
Max sighed, "Well, I was in Manticore, and I met my family their. Not necessarily my family, just called them that. Then we all decided to escape from their. Sometimes I think it was the biggest mistake of my life, then other times its the best decision I've ever made."  
  
"When we escaped, not everyone made it. I hardly did. But some of us did, but others weren't too lucky. I left Manticore a young troublemaker, not sure of where to go or what to do. My life was now unwritten. At Manticore, my life was made. Then when I escaped, it had just begun."  
  
"So I met Logan, whos Eyes Only, and he helped me with my past. I reunited with Zack, my brother that always looked out for me. But things didn't turn out the way I wished later." She said, a tear running down her cheek.  
  
"Sometimes I feel like I'm still trying to look for things that are already gone. I dont want to accept it." She paused. "Anyways, I met up with OC and we became good friends and I started my life in Seattle, with occasional past problems."  
  
" But I still lived, and tried not to remember the pained things in my life. But when I think about it, If I could change the path of my past, I wouldn't have changed a thing."  
  
Alec stared at her, and saw something new. They now began to understand eachother, and all their decisions. Without thought, Alec put his arm around her and they sat their, overlooking the city in silence.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Ahh, good chapter, right? So come on and poosh that review button. You know you want to. Its calling your name, its your destiny.  
  
Or just to make things a little simpler, review to make me happy.  
  
Thanks- 


	6. Closer To Me

A/N: Thanks for the reviews as always, greatly appreciated. Keep them coming!  
  
lakergirl-Yes, Biggs is a transgenic in this story. I will be getting to that later in the chapters.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next morning Max got up to go to work. She got up five minutes earlier than normal which was a record for how she was always late. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, put on jeans and a sweater and left.  
  
When she arrived, big surprise, Normal walked right over to her. Max rolled her eyes. "Damnit Normal I am not late today. See that clock? It says I'm five minutes early."  
  
Normal nodded, "I know. I just wanted to say congratulations on your first early arrival. Consider yourself un-fired." He said. Max put a hand over her heart and gasped. "My god, what an honor." She said sarcastically. "Don't push it." Normal warned handing her a package and walking to his desk.  
  
Max walked over to her locker and got out a water bottle and walked out to drive to sector 4. But before she could, someone was yelling her name. Someone very annoying.  
  
"Max!" Alec yelled jogging over to her. She was glaring at him and tapping her foot in annoyance. "Wait up, I got sector 4 too."  
  
"Oh goodie." She said sarcastically turning around, with Alec behind her.  
  
-  
  
She couldn't believe it, how could someone so hott be so annoying? He was singing for crying out loud. She'd rather listen to Sketchy when he was drunk.  
  
"You know Alec, they should've taught you singing in Manticore." She noted riding back to Jampony. Luckily she survived the torment of singing 'Its a small world after all' through the whole day.  
  
"Well Max, some of us just don't have that talent. Like you, I've heard you sing. Its like fingernails on a chalkboard." He replied grinning slightly. Max snorted, "Yeah, and your just the singer."  
  
"Hey, I'm not that bad, am I?" He asked. "No, your worse." He smirked and they headed over to Max's.  
  
For some reason, she wasn't too suspicious about him anymore. He was around her all the time, which she didn't mind most of the time, and he never seemed suspicious.  
  
Her thoughts erased as they arrived at her building and headed up to her apartment. He'd been over their almost everyday since OC was never really home much anymore. She found herself a new boo, who seemed to have lots of money.  
  
"Do you want to order some pizza?" Max asked when they arrived in her apartment. "Sure." He said. "What do you want on it?"  
  
He paused, "I dont know. What do you have on pizza?" Max sighed, "You've never had pizza?" He thought for a moment, "I think, but I cant remember."  
  
"Well then, I guess I will pick out whats on it." She said picking up the phone and dialing. "Yeah, I'd like a extra large pizza with pineapple and ham. And a large pizza with sausage and pepperoni." She said.  
  
Alec listened intently. "Pineapples?" He asked scrunching his nose in disgust. "I've ate pineapples, and their grose." Max sighed, "Their good on pizza."  
  
She sat at the table across from Alec and they sat their in silence. "When does the pizza come?" He asked. "About a half hour." He huffed, clearly too hungry to wait that long, and tapped his fingers against the table in boredom. Max stared down at them in annoyance.  
  
About 30 more taps later, Max had enough. "Thats it! I cant take it anymore, stop that tapping!" She yelled. Alec stopped in surprise and sat their, still bored.  
  
"Hey Max, when was the last time you had training?" He asked her. Maxs eyebrows raised in question at where he was getting. "It's been awhile." She replied.  
  
"Want to catch up on it?" He asked her. "What are you saying, I cant beat your ass? Cause I will to prove it." Max said smiling slightly. Alec put his arms up in defense, "Never said that."  
  
Max sighed, thinking for a moment and looked at him. His hazel eyes boring into her. "Fine." She gave up. He grinned and grabbed her wrist dragging them into the living room.  
  
Alec moved all of her furniture out of the way so all their was was an empty space. "Okay, first we will stretch. Dont want to get on with the big stuff with stiff muscles." He said motioning her to come over. She did and followed his instructions.  
  
"Okay, you'll have to lay down while I bend your leg up towards your head." He said. "Oh no, no no no. Your not doing that. Anything but that. Its just not right." She said shaking her head.  
  
Alec huffed, "Well what the hell do you want to do?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders. Alec rolled his eyes, "Fine," He said lying on the ground and putting his feet in the air, "Jump on me."  
  
"What?" She asked incredously. "Lay on my feet. It strengthens my legs and your balance." He replied. She walked over to him and lay atop his feet. "Your boot is digging into my stomach." She whined.  
  
"Okay now slowly put your hands on my feet and stand in a hand stand position." He said. "Theirs no way I can do that." Max hissed. "Not without killing myself."  
  
"Then you'll have to take the chance." He hissed back. She glared at him for a moment, but did as told. Soon, she was in a hand stand position. But she didn't feel too safe. "What if you drop me?" She whispered. "I wont, my legs don't feel a thing. Just dont move."  
  
Max felt the same still, and couldn't get the uneasyness from her. "Trust me." He said, noticing her stiffness. "Just relax." Somehow the words soothed her and she did relax.  
  
They were in that position for a long while now and Max was just getting adjusted. Just then the door opened, and OC walked in. "Holy shit, what the hell are you two doing?" She asked breaking their concentration, causing Max to fall on Alec, hearing a 'Omph' escape his lips.  
  
"Ow." They both said in unison.  
  
OC smiled, and the door knocked. "I'll get it since it seems it'll take you two a whole lot of strength to move." She said opening the door.  
  
The pizza man had arrived with their pizza, and like a cartoon the scent moved to Alecs nose causing him to float in the air towards the pizza while Max fell off of him.  
  
He grabbed the pizza and ran into the kitchen, obviously making Original pay for it. Max groaned and got up slowly, cracking her back in the process. "Alec I'm going to kill you." She muttered, slowly walking into the kitchen.  
  
But soon the thought of smashing Alecs brain into the wall repeatedly vanished as she caught sight of the extra large pineapple and ham pizza. She ran over to the table and took a slice, shoving it into her mouth.  
  
Alec stared at Max with amusement. "Whu?" She asked, with pizza in her mouth. "No wonder you cant get laid." he muttered, causing a punch from Max.  
  
"Ow." He whined.  
  
OC arrived in the kitchen immediately also taking a piece of pizza. Alec growled at her and she smirked and hit him upside the head. "I paid for it dumbass." She noted heading into her room.  
  
Max and Alec sat in the kitchen, gulfing down pizza and burping every now and then.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Short chapter, I know. But I'm very sorry, just been way busy and this is the last day I will be able to write for a few days so I wanted to hurry and post it. Its about nothing at all, and its so lame, but review and tell me you did like it and i will continue right away =) 


	7. Lying From You

A/N: I am extremely sorry for the long wait, and I really hope you guys are still reading this! I've been so busy with school that I totally forgot about this fic.. how dare me right? Well, I am back and ready to roll so here's the next installment.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chapter 7: Lying From You  
  
-  
  
In the middle of the night, Max awoke to feel a presence in her room. She lay still, expecting her room for an intruder. Baffled, she saw none. Sighing, she closed her eyes and tried to fall back asleep.  
  
But soon, she felt something breathing on her neck. She froze. Slowly turning around to see what was beside her, she noticed that their arm was holding her tightly.  
  
Her face turned into bold anger as she saw who it was lying beside her. "Alec what the hell are you doing in my bed?!" Max yelled into his ear. Alec nearly fell off the bed, obviously surprised.  
  
"What?" He yelled in alarm. "Who? Huh?" He was confused. Max punched him in the arm, "You asshole, your in my bed, with your arm around me. What the hell are you doing?"  
  
The realization had dawned on him, "Oh." Was all he had managed to say. "Oh?" Max said angry. "Get the hell out of my bed!" She screeched.  
  
Alec yawned, "You know, I'm actually pretty comfortable here." He said lying back down and closing his eyes. "Oh no you dont." Max said, "Your getting out of my room now!"  
  
But all she got was the light snoring coming from Alec. Max felt like pulling her hair out, "Err." She yelled in anger. "You piss me off so bad Alec." She picked up her pillow and walked into the living room to sleep on the couch.  
  
Alec grinned in satisfaction.  
  
-  
  
The next morning, Max hurriedly got ready and walked out, trying not to be seen by Alec. She wanted to go to Jampony by herself, not with Alec. His occasional singing was enough to drive her mad.  
  
Sliding out the door silently, Max hurriedly ran down the steps to her bike. Pedalling as fast as her legs would go, she finally had reached her destination.  
  
Max grinned, nothing to it.  
  
Walking into JP, she was 10 minutes early, so Normal had no reason to yell at her. She strolled over to her locker and pulled out a water bottle. Her day was great so far.  
  
Grabbing some packages, Max was on her way towards her destination. But before she could make it out, she heard the light whistling coming from behind her.  
  
Max stopped suddenly. "Hey Max, got here early too huh?" The cheerful voice of Alec's echoed through her ears.  
  
Her eyes twitched, she wanted to scream. Slowly turning around, she looked at him, giving him a deadly glare. "Oh, sorry about last night. I just couldn't stand that couch another night." He said, grinning at her.  
  
Alec knew how to push every one of her buttons. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, looking like she was about to go into seizeres. "I understand." She managed to say, her voice cool but shaky.  
  
"You okay?" Alec asker her. Max nodded, "Great." She plastered on a fake smile and turned around, praying he wasn't going to ask her what she knew he was.  
  
"Hey Max, hold up!" Alec called out. Max closed her eyes in dread. "Yes?" She asked coolly. "You got sector 3?" He asked her.  
  
"Umm, nope sorry. Not today." She said. Actually, she did have sector 3, but it wasn't like she'd tell him that."  
  
"Oh. Well alright then, see ya later." Max nodded and speed walked out of JP.  
  
-  
  
Later that day, after the annoyance of Alec and occasional Sketchy, Max rode her bike home through the cool, crisp air.  
  
Praying Alec wouldn't be at her house, she walked in her apartment. "Anyone here?" She asked looking around the apartment. "OC, you home?" No answer. She paused, "Alec, you here?" She growled.  
  
No answer. Max smiled in satisfaction. Finally, a day Alec-Free. He was a great guy and all, but damn, he could be annoying with his occasional whistling and singing. He was too cheerful.  
  
Sitting down on the couch, hoping to have some rest from her stressful day, Max let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and layed on the couch, closing her eyes.  
  
But within 5 minutes, her beeper went off. Max yelled in anger and picked it up, "Logan." She read aloud, "Just great."  
  
She walked over to the door and put her shoes back on and sluggishly walked out the door on her way to Logans.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"You beeped?" Max asked walking through the door. "Yeah, got news that someone is holding Professor Kilman hostage. Not sure where, but I hear that they are trying to hack into his files and mine. And that's bad, very bad."  
  
"Why?" Max asked confused. "Because if they get into all our files, they can find out where you are, or what you are. And a whole lot more. You can practically just throw your life down the drain if they get those files." Logan explained.  
  
Max's face grew pale, "What will happen if they find out who I am?" She asked cautiously. Logan sighed, "The truth? Well, they find out where Ray is, and they find out where you are, and your siblings. Believe me, when you have most of those files, you can figure out almost anything. And, we have no idea who it is. Could be White, or Renfro."  
  
Max huffed, rubbing her sweaty palms against her legs. "Shit, what do I have to do?"  
  
Logan shrugged, "Search." Max nodded, "I can do that." Heading for the door, Logans last words stopped her, "Take Alec with you."  
  
She had almost forgot. *Fuck!* Max thought, *What if it is Alec?*  
  
The memories of that day came flooding back to her, drowning her thoughts. She had forgotten to save the Professor. He was right there, and she forgot to go back and help him. How could she?  
  
Max ran a hand through her hair, this was terrible. "I can't take Alec with me." Max finally said. "Why not?" Logan asked, curious. "He uh.. He's sick. Very sick, and can't move."  
  
He didn't know whether to believe her or not. Logan sighed, "Well is their anyone else that can go with you?" He asked. Thinking, only one name registered in her mind. And she really didn't want to see him.  
  
"Maybe." Max said. Logan smirked, "Well, see if you can get someone. It'd be really helpful." Max nodded and said goodbye. Walking out into the night, she pedalled over to her next stop.  
  
-  
  
Biggs was sitting alone in his house, watching a previous basketball game. Bored, he absently picked at the fuzz that was attached to his pillow.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, and he got up and opened the door, surprised to see who it was on the other side.  
  
"Well? You gonna let me in?" Max asked impatiently. He stepped aside and she entered, scrunching her nose at the sight. "No time for cleaning lately?" Max raised and eyebrow and inspected the dirty room.  
  
Biggs shrugged, "I'm not much of the clean type. Now quit playing inspector, and tell me what you want." She was surprised by his tone, but hid it well. "I need your help."  
  
"Again?" He asked, "I thought you never wanted to see me again." Max sighed, "Thanks for making this easy for me." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I mean it, I need your help. Professor Kilman is in trouble, and if I don't find him then the fact that I'm a trans-- A transmission worker will come out. And I really don't want it to."  
  
Biggs snorted, "A transition worker? You don't look the type." Max smirked, "Shut up. Help me or not?" He shrugged, "Fine."  
  
"Great, lets go." She pulled Biggs out and they were off to find out where the professor was.  
  
About 20 feet away sat Alec, watching the pair drive off into the fog. He grinned and followed them, making sure not to be caught.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I am super busy right at the moment. I really hope I get the next chapter up soon. If not, you all can flame me! (but I'd rather you not)  
  
Later! And review! 


End file.
